


Почти друзья

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им осталась только игра, как будто все не всерьез, как будто они почти друзья, как будто прошлое осталось позади. <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти друзья

Казуя всегда очень серьезно относился к своему внутреннему голосу, доверяя безоговорочно интуиции и шестому чувству. Он вовсе не относился к тем молодым людям, которые помешаны на гороскопе, следят за расположением планет и фазами луны. Вовсе нет. Казуя просто знал, если странный холодок пробегает по спине, предвещаяя приближение чего-то плохого, то лучше прислушаться. 

Но это не всегда срабатывало. С годами Казуя понял одну простую истину: лишь один человек мог быть причиной всего странного и непонятного, что когда-либо угрожало спокойствие и миру в его сердце. Джин. От него лучше держаться подальше.

И в этот мирный воскресный вечер, когда зазвонил звонок, оповещая о госте, Казуя решил притвориться, что его нет дома. Но настырный гость забыл убрать палец с кнопки. Казуя досчитал до ста, надеясь что он уйдет, но к его досаде, незванный гость стал барабанить в дверь. 

-Открывай, Каме! Я знаю, ты дома! Твоя машина внизу, и в окнах свет горел! 

Внутренний голос кричал, предостерегая, потому что за дверью никто иной как Джин, и от него все проблемы и неприятности. 

Казуя взглянул в зеркало, пригладил волосы, смахнул несуществующую пылинку с носа и обреченно поплелся открывать, потому что когда рядом был Джин все доводы рассудка и интуиция летели к чертям. Джин будто все загораживал своей широкой улыбкой, заполняя пространство и не оставляя места ни для каких мыслей. 

Джин зашел, и вместе с ним ворвался головокружительный запах его одеколона, который очень плодотворно действовал на воображение Казуи, подбрасывая идея и напоминая об ощущениях, лишая остатков воли.

\- Что, опять прятался от меня? - спросил Джин, с подозрением оглядывая пижаму Каме.

-Я спать уже иду,- Казуя сказал и понял, что пропал.

\- Так и я очень спать хочу. 

Джин широко зевнул, направляясь в спальню и раздеваясь по ходу. Казуя обреченно вздохнул, покоряясь своей судьбе, игнорируй все сигналы, посылаемые внутренним голосом, забывая об интуиции и повторяя про себя, что это в последний раз. 

Казуя сел на кровать, чувствуя на себе взгляд глаз, которые так хорошо знали, как он борется с собой, пытаясь сдержаться, как его разум восстает против, но игривая улыбка на пухлых губах будто говорила, что все бесполезно и бессмысленно. 

Джин пришел и будет приходить, звонить и стучать, пока Казуя не откроет, а он обязательно откроет, всегда открывал. 

Казуя первым потянулся к этой улыбке, накрывая мягкие губы своими и закрывая глаза, чувствуя руки и тепло и головокружительный запах одеколона, который во всем виноват. Запуская пальцы в густые волосы, не позволяя Джину двинуться, заставляя подчиниться своим рукам и поцелуям. Иногда Казуя останавливался на мгновение, разглядывая вздрагивающие густые ресницы и приоткрытый рот, но Джин хмурил брови, недовольный паузой, перехватывая инициативу. Время летело незаметно, забытая пижама валялась на полу, и собственное тело пропахло тем самым злополучным одеколоном.

\- Пижамная вечеринка удалась на славу.- сказал Джин сонным голосом. Он лежал рядом такой теплый и практически безобидный под боком.

-Очень по-дружески,-Казуя не смог скрыть сарказма.

Смех Джина прозвучал хрипло, совсем рядом с ухом.

-С дружбой мы еще будет тренироваться, только позже. Завтра.

Казуя почувствовал как длинные пальцы нежно пробежались по груди, опускаясь ниже.

\- Или послезавтра,- решил Казуя, закрывая глаза, позволяя себе просто чувствовать и получать удовольствие. 

От Джина одни неприятности, от его близости все мысли испаряются, и Казуя совершает глупости одну за другой, забывая обо всем, прячась в этом маленьком придуманном мире, который опять станет холодным и пустым, пока не раздастся неожиданный звонок в дверь. И так на протяжении стольких лет, что он уже со счета сбился. 

Это стало зависимостью для них обоих, зная как бессмысленны надежды и невозможны мечты, они опять падали, накрываясь одеялом с головой, оставляя весь мир с другой стороны. 

«Пока ты рядом все возможно, я могу двигаться дальше». 

Так они шептали много лет назад.

Сейчас говорят только взгляды, громкие нежные слова кажутся неуместными и глупыми, слишком много обещаний было нарушено и слишком много обид прощено.

Им осталась только игра, как будто все не всерьез, как будто они почти друзья, как будто прошлое осталось позади. Но каждый раз открывая дверь и впуская Джина, заглушив внутренний голос, Казуя знает, что потом будет больно. Но это будет только потом.  


 


End file.
